Batman and Catwoman interactions
by silverangelD
Summary: What will happen when Leonard is gone for scientific expedition, and Sheldon has anything-can-happen thursday a date with Amy. A date which they never will forget. Gentle and passionate variation on Shamy's first time.


**Authors Note: It all was created because I love Shamy. Is this IC or OOC I don't know, read see for yourself. I own nothning. **

It's been awhile since Leonard had been away on the Hawking science expedition. Sheldon and Penny are supporting one another, but Amy supported both Sheldon and Penny, providing them just what both needed most. Bernadette helped Amy, allowing both girls to give Penny reasons to keep her mind off of missing Leonard. Every time when there was "girls' night" they went to Penny's. Sometimes Amy stayed for the night.

Howard and Raj often visited Sheldon on "Halo" night or vintage video games, to somehow pull him away from his continuous work at the white board with his equations, or from hibernating in his bedroom. Patience would often wear thin with Howard and Raj, especially with Howard, because Sheldon was even more annoying than usual with Leonard not there to temper his moods.

Sheldon often spent time holed up in his bedroom, and Amy was the only one who could make him feel better. Amy was like an angel for Sheldon. She was patient and understanding. She saw that Sheldon had difficulty dealing with Leonard being away on a Hawking science expedition, one that he should have had the chance to go on because he was more qualified than Leonard. Sheldon would try to hide his feelings about being overlooked for the opportunity and how much he truly missed Leonard, but Amy, in her heart, knew perfectly well that Sheldon suffered from the lack of Leonard's presence. Leonard was "his little buddy", yet he was too stubborn to admit it.

Sheldon, of course, appreciated having Amy as always with him, knowing he could count on her whenever he needed her. Amy knew while Leonard was gone, they could spend more time together. They ate Chinese food or pizza, and of course Sheldon wanted to watch his favorite movies. They even discovered that they had some common movies that they enjoyed watching together. They drew closer, not only because he was alone in the apartment, but because he showed her, in his own way, how much he needed her and depended on her. He longed for her when she was not with him. This longing, and how much he wanted to have her with him, did not ease the decision to have her move temporarily into his apartment. He noted also how much Penny wanted to have Amy closer to her as well, so that factored into his decision.

As they drew closer, Amy began noticing how frequently Sheldon studied her, noting her body, her shapely bottom and long legs, and her ample and perky breasts. While she had observed him checking her out more and more, and she was happy about it, she did not want him to know that she had seen him viewing her assets. They had shared many intimate moments between them. They held hands, entwining their fingers while watching a film, and even cuddled occasionally. The more they hugged, holding hands, or when Amy snuggled her head into his chest, the more intimacy they felt.

Every time when they held hands or hugged, Sheldon would be a bit hesitant, but he also knew that it felt so nice and it wasn't unpleasant. The only thing that worried him was how his body betrayed him during those moments, his groin overwhelmed with warm sensations. As was their tradition, the couple displayed many moments of eye-coitus exchange. Amy cherished those moments. She knew Sheldon was changing. After that their first D&D game, he became more and more willing to cuddle, and his inadvertent touches were on purpose. She knew that when he stared at her, it was to memorize her. His eidetic memory recorded every detail and expression through those deep blue eyes, revealing a growing desire in him which she could see made him want her more and more.

One Wednesday, she decided that Anything-Can-Happen Thursday will be unforgettable for Sheldon.

Amy waited in Sheldon's bedroom. She was so excited as well as a little scared. What will Sheldon say when saw her wearing a Catwoman costume? It is after all Anything-Can-Happen Thursday. The only thing she was certain, was that he would be surprised. She studied herself in the mirror and purred "Wow, I look sexy!_Hmm…did I really say that_?" She really did look sexy and this was Sheldon's favorite Catwoman costume, the one that Lee Meriwether wore. It emphasized her feminine lines and her breasts in similar fashion to Penny in a saucy dress. She thought that her breasts, while ample and perky in their own right, may not be as enticing and desirable as Penny's, but her reflection in the mirror gave her confidence and made her feel beautiful all the same.

Suddenly she heard the key open the door and Sheldon walk into the apartment. She closed her eyes telling herself "_calm down Fowler, it will be wonderful. Remember what Penny told you_." Her mind reflected back to the moment when Penny said "Amy you look so sexy. Oh wow girl. Why did you hide that hot figure under all those layers? Sheldon will be stunned. Go get him girl!"

She opened her eyes and slowly lay down in a cat-like position on his bed, waiting for him to enter his bedroom.

The door knob jiggled and slowly opened. There he was, standing in his room looking at her puzzled and first, his face showing various emotions, not all of them discernible.

" Amy what? Oh wow!"

Sheldon looked at Amy lying on his bed in his favorite Catwoman costume, with her hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. She wore no glasses and her make-up accentuated her shining emerald cat-eyes. She was the light of his life, and he was impressed with how brilliant she was. She continually surprised him in new ways. She was a mystery woman, and that mystery attracted him the most. Tonight there was something more in her; her beautiful face caught the moonlight coming through the window, shining brilliantly. She caused something to stir within him that would not let logic get a word in; something that unlocked the key to his heart.

Sheldon knew that she had a sexy figure under all her layers of sweaters and blouses, but in the costume she looked so incredibly sensual, like a goddess. Venus de Milo could not compare with her! Her breasts, they were so...oh good Lord, he just couldn't stop staring at her breasts. He tried using Kolinahr to stop the warm sensation he felt in his groin, but he Kolinahr failed him yet again.

Amy smiled at him sweetly and said, "How do you like Anything-Can-Happen Thursday?"

She knew that he enjoyed what he saw. His eyes expressed a delight, and wandering, studying her inch by inch, always stopping for a long time on her breasts.

"Sheldon? What do you think?"

"Amy... I'm just... I... you look so ...wow…you are definitely a beautiful sight."

"I do believe I see pleasure in your eyes, yes?" Amy smirked her eyes slowly traveling down to rest upon his groin. She felt a strong sense of warmth engulfing her loins, extending to depths of desire, full of magnetic lust.

Sheldon blushed, smiling shyly, and thought to himself "_Oh drats! She noticed it. Darn it! Kolinahr doesn't work anymore_."

"Sheldon don't be shy. It's flattering to know that I can turn you on, and it only makes you all the more handsome," Amy mewed. She was so happy that he liked what he saw, that after all this time he finally opened himself up and he let his heart and senses come forth.

Sheldon: "You should have told me. I could have prepared and put on my Batman costume." He smiled so wide, and his smile was full of joy at the thought that he would be able to put on his costume.

Amy looked at him, and his smile was so beautiful and sweet that just melted her like wax.

"We have time. I will wait. Go and do it. Put on your Batman costume" Amy encouraged. She desired to see him in his Batman costume.

It was only a moment for Amy to wait before he suddenly returned and stood in front of her. He looked so different than usual when he put on a costume. He looked so manly, and made her feel that she wanted him to take her in his arms and glide in his amazing vehicle like Batman.

Sheldon: "I'm Batman" Sheldon said, in his usual imitation. His wonderful azure eyes shone like stars; like the deep blue ocean. There was love and desire in his eyes. They both knew that this night will be magical.

Amy looked at him. Her heart was pounding like crazy. He was so handsome and so hot in the Batman costume.

Their eyes met, everything being exposed in their eye-coital moment. His lips were slightly open and his lower lip drove her crazy. He was so close to her. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she nudged closer to him. Sheldon licked his lower lip and looked down at her. To him, Her scent was intoxicating, and her lips seemed so delicate and so velvety red. He recalled her lips that first time when she kissed him on the girls' night in her apartment. It only made his desire grow inside of him to repeat that kiss.

Sheldon: "Now my Catwoman, let's start our game. We don't need the D&D board, we will need only dice from the game." Thinking to himself "_Come on, number 14_!"

Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing. Her shapely figure, her long legs and high heel boots...she just took his breath away. He never thought he could feel that way when he saw Catwoman. Lee Meriwether was his favorite Catwoman, but Amy was even more perfect. She made him feel things which he always tried to avoid.

"Amy...?"

"What... my Batman?"

"Why did you pick this costume to wear and why did you wear a costume at all?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Penny, Bernadette and I bought costumes, because we wanted to go with you guys to Comic Con. Since Leonard is out at sea, I thought that you might like a preview. Today is Anything-Can-Happen Thursday, and I really liked our D&D game times..." her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. She, after all, wanted to leave some to his imagination.

Amy looked at Sheldon and shyly said: "You look so handsome in that Batman costume. Annndddd" She said softly and she blushed, "and the way you look in that costume makes my imagination go wild". She blushed, and licked her lips in this seductive way, which Penny taught her.

Sheldon couldn't speak a word. He just stared at her with dry mouth, and swallowed hard. "_What has that vixen done to me...but I like it_" he thought.

He went over and picked up the dice and returned, sitting down next to her. His heart beat like a marathon runner in a mad race. His stomach was filled with thousand butterflies fluttering for freedom. He thought to himself that this is contrary to what he had always believed. It may end up like Amy always wanted. When he mentioned playing D&D with Amy in his bedroom, he felt things playing the game just as like when he played with her last time. How much he wanted to feel it again. He wanted again to throw dice and nibble her number14. Yes, 14 were…breasts!

There were moments in the past when he thought about her breasts. He had seen Penny's breasts, but felt nothing from the experience. However, when he thought about Amy's breasts, what they look like…well he couldn't go there. His thoughts were too impure and he put to practice Kolinahr.

Today, however, Kolinahr failed him. In that moment as he watched her breasts rise and fall gently with each breath… so softly, he felt...no, he couldn't go there. He was becoming like Howard and Leonard and it infuriated him, yet at the same time he could not help but draw himself back to her beauty. He loved her figure. He loved thinking about how soft her skin would feel and how pleasurable it would be to touch her…her…he couldn't even say the word "breasts" in his mind. He was conflicted because the logical side wanted him to walk away, but oh, she was so lovely and he just wanted to….he couldn't even finish the sentence in his thoughts. He focused back on the game.

His character began a step by step approach toward the most intimate moment, to be as closer than he ever dared before. He felt so much trust with and love for Amy. He got lost in her eyes, which were sparkling with desire…desire for him. During each step Amy's character started to touch, kiss and caress, he felt like he had to get away from it and control it. Yet it did not matter, because when he saw her face, her eyes, and her desirable and beautiful lips, he yearned to feel her mouth on his and to catch the sweet fragrance of her hair. It became impossible for him to control the situation or to resist her.

Amy looked at him, and her lips were trembling. She knew it would be a special evening, but never in her wildest dreams did she realize that something so intimate it would become. Never had she expected that when she wore the Catwoman costume, Sheldon would have such a strong reaction. She had always wanted to be with him, in such close and sweet way. But, now as it was becoming a reality, she was little scared. What if he didn't like it? What if he would think that she is not as beautiful as she had imagined him thinking about her?

She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes and in his face; something more than desire. She saw love, but this time there were something more than love for her brilliant mind. She saw that he loved her the way she loved him. She saw love of a man who desires his woman, full of passion and lust for her, all of her. Any fear within her immediately left her, now assured by his love.

Sheldon removed his Batman mask and said "as Batman I command you to remove your mask or I will do it myself, and none of your tricks can stop me."

Amy, lying on his bed, looked at him with satisfaction smirk. She stopped him, lifting up her leg and putting her boot with high heel on his stomach.

"Hold your horses, my dark knight, you must throw the dice and they will decide" she teased.

Sheldon looked at her with that special look in his eyes and said softly "Please, my Catwoman... do it for your Batman" he said to her biting his lower lip.

She smiled at him and removed her Catwoman mask. Looking at him she swallowed hard. She knew that she could not be able to resist him tonight. She also knew he would likely run away and that hurt her so much.

Sheldon said "I want to kiss you" and then threw the dice. They both looked at the dice and then she knew that he wanted it just as much as she.

He approached her and leaned down slightly to kiss her. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and gently touched her lips. At first, Sheldon timidly kissed Amy; softly touching her lips. She felt the tension and to encourage him, touching his cheek with her hand, stroking his face with her fingers. When Sheldon felt her touch on his face he closed his eyes. The overwhelming and warm feeling relaxed him, and he opened his mouth sucking her bottom lip gently. When she felt it, she opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip. Their kiss became more passionate. Amy felt her body respond to the kiss, and she knew that she wanted far more than the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other. It was the most beautiful moment for both of them, the most magical.

Amy said "I want to kiss your neck" and tossed the dice. Looking at them, she knew everything was going to be perfect.

Sheldon looked at her and his lips were slightly parted. He closed his eyes.

Amy observed some slight tension in him, and said "Sheldon if you don't want it we just don't need to do it." She was disappointed, but she understood him.

"No Amy. I do…I want it so much. But what if I will disappoint you? What if I will not be as perfect as you deserve?"

"You are perfect now. You are the one and only for me, and you don't need to prove anything." She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him, but she thought it would be too much for him, and it would scare him.

"For me you are the only one, and I don't want to be with anybody else, " Sheldon replied.

She couldn't believe what words he had just uttered. Had she heard him right? Yes! It was the most beautiful thing he ever told her.

They looked at each other. She leaned over and approached his neck. She inhaled the sensual smell of his after shave mixed with his scent. The scent that was only Sheldon was so intoxicating it made her weak and so vulnerable. She closed her eyes and gently kissed his neck. His skin was so warm and so soft. She had always dreamed about this moment, about how she would run her tongue over his neck. She loved his birthmarks. Amy touched his neck with her tongue, gently licking it. Sheldon closed his eyes. He felt so safe with her and so loved, that all his fears melted away. His Amy… she makes him feel so wanted and loved and special. He wanted make her feel special too. Amy was different than any other woman. He felt like they were one mind, and one soul. Now, he wanted to them one body.

As she licked his neck and kissed, he softly moaned and said "oh Amy". This feeling was so incredibly overwhelming and filled him to the core. He felt desire and closed his eyelids; his pulse racing, his body tingling with desire; everything was so intense and so new.

She stopped and looked at him. His desire was evident, not only in his eyes. This was all new for both of them, something so powerful, that there were no feelings that could compare.

She smiled at him and waited to see what he will do.

Sheldon looked at her eyes, with that look which always melted her and said " I want to touch your breasts….please be 14 please be 14" He smiled seductively.

He threw the dice and looked at them. "YES!." when suddenly he realized that he would actually have to touch her breasts.

Amy closed her eyes and she felt that her own arousal growing. She wanted to remove their costumes and make love to him, but she knew that Sheldon would take that the wrong way.

He was so close to her.. He reached across gently and cupped her breasts; so gently at the beginning, as if she were fragile china he feared he could break, but with every moment he grew more and more bold. His desire burned as he saw her eyes were closed, enjoying his touch. She was so beautiful. Her breasts were so soft and so perfect. He squeezed them slightly, then he touched her nipples. He felt them harden under his touch. He heard that Amy moan silently, arousing him further.

She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. His hands were magic, arousing her even further. Like a parched desert, she yeared to be watered by his touch. The more he caressed her, the more she knew the passion building inside had to be sated.

Suddenly she and opened her eyes.

"Sheldon I want to be with you, and love you, and I need to feel you, now."

" Oh Amy... my Catwoman... I want it to…wait, did you say you love me?"

" Yes" Amy smiled shyly and looked at him hesitantly.

"I want to tell you that everything what I feel is overwhelming and new, but there's something I have known for a long time... Sheldon hesitated.

"I do not want any longer deny that ... it's what I feel ... it is ..." Sheldon attempted to continue.

"Sheldon?" Amy had no idea where he was going.

"I want to say that ... I will not be denied ..." Again, he couldn't quite say what was on his mind.

"Sheldon, say it normally." Amy sweetly encouraged.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler. There he finally said it!"

She was overwhelmed with emotion, tears welling in her lids. She hugged him tightlyand their lips met again. Their kiss was so full of love and passion, tongues dancing in a wild delight, their hands exploring hungrily, eager and insatiable. After a moment Sheldon broke the kiss and looked at Amy, his eyes were almost dark from lust…

Sheldon: "Oh my Catwoman, I want to see you without that costume" Sheldon said softly with his lips close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath, and shivers ran down her spine.

"Yes, but for the last time, you will have to throw the dice" she said with seductive grin.

"Oh you vixen" he said, impatient with the desire that had built up in him. Her eyes cast a spell on him, her lips became like a drug for him. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin, and sweet smell of desire. She woke up whole new man within him. She showed him a new, wonderful, and the most amazing side of their relationship. All of this was thanks to her.

He took the dice and threw them. "So my Catwoman, looks like this time I have no luck" he sighed with great disappointment in his voice.

"Now I want to see you without that costume" she purred as she took the dice, and threw them.

They looked at it and she smiled widely.

Sheldon looked at her, and he smiled, shyly looking down and blushing.

He wanted to hide it, but he just stood there frozen, looking at his beautiful woman, with all those sexy curves and shapes. "You are perfect..."

Sheldon stood up and began to remove his costume. His body was just as she had dreamed. She knew that he wasn't some kind of muscle man but he was perfect in her eyes. He was so sexy and hot, now wearing only his boxer briefs. She looked at him and she saw that his prisoner wanted to be freed, the evidence of his arousal was so hot. She grew wet with arousal between her thighs. She stood up, looking at him shyly and began to remove her costume. Sheldon pulled her to him, and slowly undid the zipper. . Sheldon took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. When they lay side by side staring into each others eyes, Sheldon slowly stroked her hair with his hand. His fingers touched her lips. His hands greedily discovered her body. Amy ran her fingers through his hair, while he gently caressed her breasts. Amy felt that she wanted to explore his body. When she gently stroked and caressed his chest, he closed his eyes in pleasure, his lips trembling, as if they waiting for hands wandered down his belly, and finally found his proud manhood which waited for her fingers. She gladly gave him oceans of pleasure. A groan of ecstasy emerged from his mouth, parted with lust.

As she stroked gently his lenghth, he moaned and then she saw some tension on his face.

"Sheldon, what's the matter?" She asked with concern. She feared that he might be to scared to continue.

"Amy... oh .. I ... it feels so good, but I don't know if I can... what if I will fail?"

"No.. don't worry, I love you, and you have never failed me. You will be stand up to the challenge. You just have to trust yourself."

"You really are perfect in every way Amy Farah Fowler... so where were we?" he smirked with satisfaction.

"Please... continue... I have never felt...Oh God Amy..."

Amy didn't wait till he finished his sentence. She gently began again to strok his hardness, feeling the drops of pre-ejaculate on the tip . He felt a great wave of pleasure in him ignite; even greater fire of lust burned within as he groaned .." Oh good Lord.. Amy it is ... so.. oh yes."

He kissed her passionately. His hand squeezed her breast, making her moan. His lips replaced his hand on breast, and she felt his warm tongue licking her nipples. She was in heaven, moaning with pleasure. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking it gently, and he heard Amy's moaning as she arhced her back. She melted with delight. Watching her so pleasured, aroused him more.

He never felt such incredible and powerful pleasure. He always thought that it will be messy and unsanitary, but now when he was with her, seeing her, so beautiful and amazingly sexy, and hearing the moans he gave her, his fears and phobias did not matter.

Amy kissed his neck, and then his collarbone, and gently scratched his back with her nails. She felt that his fingers gently slide down her stomach, stopping at the edge of her lace panties. He looked at her for approval. Amy nodded shyly almost gasping. Sheldon removed her panties, shy with apprehension. He gently began to stroke her sweet spot, sensing that she was ready to welcome him inside her.

She felt his fingers between her legs, rubbing and stroking her velvety folds; it was more than she was ever imagine. She felt so breathless, full of love and emotion for Sheldon, combined with such overwhelming desire, that it brought her to new heights.

"A... Amy are you ready?"

" Please, yes, oh please..."

Sheldon laid on her, placing himself between her legs. Hugging her so tight, he lifted her hips, and entered her with loud groan of pleasure. Breathing so hard, gently he inserted her at first, so as not to hurt her. He stopped and hesitated for a moment, waiting to make sure she was not in pain. She nodded for him to continue, once the pain subsided. He slowly moved an she rhythmically joined him. Soon he felt her grow tight wonderfully throbbing around his manhood. Now he understood why Howard, Raj and Leonard were almost like slaves to their baser urges.

Sheldon looked at her, in her beautiful eyes, and saw how much she loved him, and how much she wanted him. He felt that they are so ready. Then began to thrust inside her. Amy closed her eyes filled with heavenly pleasure. She cried begging him for more and faster.  
They were like one body, full love, united, they wanted to stay like this for ever.

After a while Penny entered 4A and she thought that Sheldon and Amy were probably in his bedroom, since she didn't see them elsewhere in the apartment. She just wanted to take milk and get out, but suddenly she heard noises coming from his bedroom.

"Oh Sheldon please…like that" Penny heard Amy's loud moans.

"Amy your 14 tastes so sweet and delicious…"

"Oh yes… yes.. that feels so good" she heard Amy's groans again.

Penny was embarrassed and confused, and above all in shock. She quickly took milk and planned to leave, but she heard...

" Yes… yes… oh dear Lord..Amy, don't stop. Yes, keep going. Just like that. Almost there, almost there…. aaaahhhh"

Penny thought to herself : "_O my God I thought that Leonard is loud when we make love_…."and smiled in disbelief.

Penny just couldn't believe it, but she was so happy that Sheldon is a man with sexual desires and that he did it, and that Amy would so happy.

She silently crept out of the apartment and closed the door so that the couple of young lovers wouldn't hear her.

She smiled, looked at the 4A door and said to herself… "Looks like Sheldon became a man with full meaning of the word. I'm so proud of you...Moonpie"

**AN: I want to thank so much to my beta reader inwhatuniverse and Misophonia. Your help is invaluable. I send you a lot of love. I couldn't make it without you.**


End file.
